


A Little Surprise (or two)

by ScarletteLyn



Series: Hanzo's Piercings [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it gets a little suggestive, now with twice the piercings, there might be one i didn't mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: A continuation of Rebellion, was going to focus more on Genji's reaction to his big brother's new piercings but then decided WHY NOT GO FARTHER





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the awesome comments I got on the first part for without you, this wouldn't exist <3

The mission went swimmingly. Threats were eliminated and no one got shot, a great performance if you asked the team. For McCree, he couldn’t wait to get home and spend some quality time in bed with his archer. Hanzo on the other hand couldn’t wait to get back to Angela for some healing salve for all of his new piercings. Before they left, Hanzo disappeared from the whole team for a while to go on what they assumed was a walk. None of them were terribly worried since Hanzo could take care of himself. Jesse was just a mess. All he did was smoke and whine until Hanzo came back and by then, they had to be on the shuttle back. At the base, McCree knew where Hanzo was fleeing to, even if he hadn’t seen the full surprise.

“Angela,” Hanzo greeted the doctor as he walked into the medbay.

“Ah Hanzo!” she was as cheerful as ever. “You changed your hair! It looks lovely.”

“Thank you,” The archer blushed lightly. “I was actually wondering if you had anything to heal these.”

“Let me see,” Angela grabbed his jaw to inspect the new piercings further. “Whoever did these is excellent. I can give you a tube of salve, is it just the nose and the ears?”

“Well actually,” He coughed uncomfortably.

“Say no more, I don’t want to know where the other one is,” She laughed, walking over to a drawer and pulling out a white tube. She set it on some kind of machine that filled it before handing it to the uncomfortable man. “That should fix you right up! Like you’ve had them for years.”

“Thank you Angela,” Hanzo spoke honestly.

“Anytime,” She called as he left.

Back upstairs, Hanzo made his way to what was quickly becoming his and Jesse’s room. Ignoring his needy partner, Hanzo made straight for the bathroom and began caring for his piercings. He’d locked McCree out to maintain the element of surprise since the last piercings were hidden under his clothes but they wouldn’t be once he changed. As Jesse’s whining became more insistent, Hanzo smiled and took extra time making sure he’d gotten the salve everywhere it needed to be. The extra care probably didn’t hurt anyone other than Jesse. Slipping off his sweater, Hanzo finally opened the door to see Jesse laying face down on the bed.

“Now this is not the reception I was expecting,” Hanzo chuckled.

“Why do you gotta take so long?” McCree rolled over. “And lock me out.”

“Because I didn’t want you playing with my new piercings before they were taken care of,” the archer was still grinning as Jesse propped himself up on his elbows.

“They’re in your face Han, I’d never risk ruining how pretty y’are,” Jesse was the one chuckling now.

“Mmm, I didn’t mean those ones,” Hanzo strode forward to straddle the larger man’s hips. “I got a few before we left. Without you.”

“Han,” Jesse said in a warning tone.

“Here, give me your hand,” Hanzo took the flesh hand that was offered to him and ran it up his side until it rested on his chest.

“Sweet god above,” Jesse breathed. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t make me any hotter for ya,” Jesse kissed him hungrily, tearing the grey t shirt that Hanzo was wearing to shreds in his excitement.

The next day, Hanzo shuffled out to the dining room in one of McCree’s flannel shirts and sweatpants. He was quietly making tea when he heard the familiar sound of metal feet clicking down the hall. Before long, Genji was peeking his head in to see who was occupying the kitchen. Seeing it was only his brother, the younger Shimada bounded over and jumped up to sit himself on the counter.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?!” Genji shouted, grabbing Hanzo’s face much more roughly than Angela had the day before.

“Genji, calm down,” Hanzo was laughing despite himself. “Aren’t you all about meditation now? Where is that?”

“Just because I enjoy meditation, it does not mean that I have lost my personality,” the ninja chided. “Look at you. Finally decided to be your own person hmm?”

“Yes, I paid a woman to stab me and shove metal through the holes,” Hanzo was still laughing.

“I hope that’s not how you talk to McCree in bed.”

“I can show you when he finally gets up if you’d like.”

“Try that and I’ll throw myself off the roof,” Genji stilled as he noticed something else different about his big brother. “YOU DID NOT GET YOUR NIPPLES PIERCED.”

“Now that one was more for Jesse than for I.”

“I’M SUPPOSED TO BE THE GROSS ONE!”


End file.
